What if the Lambs were just the skin?
by arizona.alice
Summary: A Hannibal c. film után játszódik és a filmek történetét veszi alapul. A karakterek és a hozzájuk kapcsolódó információk teljes mértékben Thomas Harris birtokát képezik. Set after the film,Hannibal. All rights are owned by Thomas Harris. Story will be released in English as well.
1\. Keep the silence

-Clarice Starling különleges ügynök, kérem, fáradjon be.

A vaskos kezek egy fém ajtót nyitottak ki a quanticoi, kihelyezett FBI részleg alagsorában. Hűvös volt, minden kéz libabőrös kinézettel felelt vissza az alacsony hőmérsékletnek. Az ablakok rosszul szigeteltek, a fém látszata pedig csak fokozta az amúgy is elidegenedett hangulatot. Clarice Starling keze nem volt libabőrös. Egy takaró volt rácsavarva testére, mely hőszigetelőként működött. Jobb kezén véres vonalak cikáztak, mint az autópálya útjai. A Nap sugarai próbálták betuszkolni magukat a párás ablakokon, de csak Clarice arcát érték el, egész teste helyett. Ő bele is nézett a fénybe, és érezte pupilláin a reményt, ahogy elveszik a vakító fehérségben.

-Uraim, Clarice Starling nyomozó. – Mutatta a kéz a nőt, aki belépett egy fehérre festett szobába.

Körülnézett. A tipikus kihallgatás, rítusszerű megjelenése. Rühellte. De itt az áldozatot testesítette meg, nem a nyomozót.

-Clarice, az úr, aki felveszi a jegyzőkönyvet, James Swittham, a washingtoni FBI gyilkosságiak osztályvezetője.

-Kérem, üljön le, Starling.

\- Adam Nor pedig a mi részlegünk képviselője. Hitelesít.

Intett egyet Claricenek, majd elővette a papírokat.

-És ha jól tudom, már volt hasonló megbeszélésen. De itt más a helyzet, Starling.

-Jack Crawford hol van, uram? – Ekkora dühöt még nem érzett, legalábbis az utóbbi években.

Leült a székre, ami a szoba közepén volt. Hol máshol? Ezzel levezetett annyi feszültséget, amennyi elég ahhoz, hogy ne keljen ki magából.

-Senkit nem kérhet ez ügyben, se ügyvédet, se jó ismerőst. Nincs rá szüksége. Nézze, – Reggeli fogpasztájának illata csapdosta Clarice orrát. – itt tanúként van jelen, az mellett, hogy fel lett függesztve. Ne akarjon senkit maga mellé, a saját érdekében. Ért engem?

\- Természetesen. – Önuralmát megtanulta jól kezelni.

\- Tehát, még várjuk a Legfőbb Bíróság egyik képviselőjét.

\- Tessék?

\- Clarice, értse meg, nagy bajban van, a felfüggesztésével kapcsolatban.

\- Hogy mi…

-Á, Doktor Kyle, üdvözlöm. – Szólt a folyosóról a hang. – Jöjjön, erre van a kihallgatás.

Clarice pulzusa fokozatosan emelkedett. Tenyere izzadt.

-Jó napot, kollégák, Starling nyomozó.

A képviselőnek mondott férfi, túlsúlyban volt és bűzlött a táskája a sajtos hamburgertől. Aki kísérte, osztályvezető volt itt, Quanticoban.

-Rendben van, kezdhetik. – A férfi kiment, a fogkrémes illattal együtt.

Az ajtó becsukódott. Olyan hangot adott ki, mint hajnalban a hűtőszekrény, aminek nekicsapták… amihez Lecter lökte, amely a lehető legjobb helyen volt, amelynek köszönhetően a bilincset fel tudta használni… ami miatt Doktor Lecternek döntést kellett hoznia. Ezektől a gondolatoktól bal válla lángokban állt. Teste pedig bizsergett a kimerültségtől és a hallucinogének elleni gyógyszerek mellékhatásaitól.

\- Elnézését kell kérnem, hogy azonnali kihallgatásba kezdünk, de tudja ez az…

\- Eljárás, Mr. Swittham. – Fejezte be Starling.

\- Mivel az FBI alkalmazottja, a kihallgatást nem kell rutinszerűen végeznem.

\- Ezt hogy érti?

\- Csak mesélje el, mi történt, és ha Én belekérdezek, válaszoljon. Semmi idegenkedés, rendben?

\- Értem.

\- Válaszoljon Doktor Kyle kérdéseire, a körülményekkel kapcsolatban. – Swittham Kylera nézett, majd írni kezdett egy papírra, ami be volt fűzve egy mappatartóba.

Doktor Kyle Starlinggal szemben ült, az asztalnál.

-Starling ügynök, Ön milyen kapcsolatban állt Doktor Lecterrel az utóbbi évtizedben?

A bebörtönzés kellemetlenségei? Így értékelte Lecter a cellában töltött éveit. Clarice erre gondolt és a mostani helyzetét a kiszolgáltatottság kellemetlenségének nevezte el. Ettől megkönnyebbült, mintha a doktor mellette ült volna. Nem vágott vissza, pedig olyan élvezetes lenne számára…

-Rab és nyomozó, áldozat és kutató, adok-kapok kapcsolat volt.

Azon töprengett, ha az igazságmérő műszer a szívverését figyelné, mit mutatna? Völgyeket és hegyeket az eredménypapíron? Ettől torkát elfogta egy bizonyos fojtó érzés.

-Tehát azt mondja semmilyen személyes kapcsolat nem volt Önök közt? Csak mert több bizonyíték erre utal, vagy ad választ. Tehát megkérdezem még egyszer, milyen kapcsolatuk volt?

Clarice nem mutatott semmilyen hazugságnak titulálhatót külsőleg. Csak gondolkodott. Ha elmondja az igazat, nagyobb bajba kerül, ha hazudik, akkor is. Azt látta megoldásnak, hogy elmondja, ami látható volt, végül is ezzel nem hazudik. De ami igazán történt, azt nem, még Mappnek sem mondaná el.

-Doktor Lecter nem válaszolt senkinek, akik meglátogatták, kivéve persze Will Grahamet, de ő teljesen más szituáció volt. Velem ellentétben. Azt tőle kéne megkérdezni, miért, Mr. Kyle. Sokat beszélgettünk Buffallo Billről és a hozzá kapcsolódó tényekről. Az eset megoldása közben megszökött. Több évig nem is jelentkezett.

-Hogy érti, hogy Graham más?

-Ő kapta el Lectert. Amíg megoldódott a Fogtündér-eset, segített Willnek. És teljesen biztos vagyok benne, hogy szórakoztatta magát. És érdekelte a gyilkos. Azt hiszem, ezt nem kell bővebben kifejteni, tudják, miről van szó.

-Tehát jelet sem adott magáról a szökése után?

-Nem.

A telefonhívást, ha megemlítené, talán bűncselekmény részeseként is bevarrhatják. Szökési kísérletben való segítségért, mivel nem szólt róla senkinek. Nem beszélve arról az érzéséről, ami az emberben olyankor vágja meg a felületet, amikor nem tud egy emléket felidézni jobban, mint egy álmot. És a végén már saját magának hazudja, hogy álom volt. Szökése után Lecter felhívta, és az az érzelmi hullám, ami ott érte… tudta, hogy soha nem fogja többé érezni. Lecter ott mondott egy mondatot, ami Claricenek már álomként volt titulálva, de a rendőrség hasznát vette volna, ebben biztos volt, olyannyira, hogy a beszélgetés után próbálta elfelejteni alkohollal. Mi is volt az… Eszébe kell, hogy jusson egyáltalán? Ha már évek óta nem gondolt rá? Szerencséjére Kyle közbeszólt.

-Egészen a levélig, nem igaz?

-De igen.

-Megkérdezhetem, miért írta? Tudom, mi volt abban a levélben. Csupa személyes dolog, Starling.

-Doktor Lecter szerette az embereket kiforgatni belülről. Velem is ezt tette. A levélben is olvashatja, csakis gúnyolódott. Ez volt a fő eleme, ha olvasta volna az aktáját.

Kylera ráfagyott a mosoly. Az első menetet Clarice nyerte, olyan gyenge kifogással, amit pont ezért nem lehetett nem elhinni, mert gyenge volt. Swittham pedig megállás nélkül írt a papírra.

-Értem. Azt tudja, hogy Mr. Pazzi kabátjában lévő saját telefonjának utolsó bejövő hívása az Ön, akkori alagsorban lévő „kutatóközpontjából" érkezett? – Bal kezének mutató és középső ujjával imitálva az idézőjelet.

-Igen, Én hívtam őt akkor. – Megakadt a mondanivalója.

-A telefonnak köszönhetően kiderült, hogy pontosan negyven másodpercig tartva volt a vonal. – Kyle képviselő az asztal fölé hajolt, egyenesen Clarice szemébe nézett, és suttogott – Mit beszéltek negyven másodpercen keresztül? – Nyakán az inak kidudorodtak.

Ez egy beugrós kérdés volt. Ahogyan Starling nézte a képviselőt, tudta, hogy a hatás érdekében suttogott, és hajolt át az asztalon. Teljesen biztos volt abban is, hogy a telefonról ujjlenyomatot készítettek.

-Nem Pazzi nyomozóval beszéltem. Lecter vette fel a telefont.

-Értem. És mi tartott negyven másodpercig?

Ugyanaz a kérdés. Tehát tényleg vettek ujjlenyomatot.

-Természetesen elmondtam, hogy mik a jogai és hova kerül, ha elkapjuk, miután megölte Pazzit.

-Rendben. Akkor térjünk át Paul Krendler ügyére. Nyilvánvalóan nem kedvelte Pault, mivel az Ő keze volt rajta a Maga úgymond, kiszolgáltatott ügyén. Hogy került Paul vidéki házába, a lövéssel a bal karja fölött?

Nem akart ezen gondolkodni, azt mondta, amit kellett – ami persze, nem teljes egészében volt igazság.

-Mason Verger emberei követtek több reggelen, egymás után. Innen tudtam, hogy Ők erre számítottak, hogy Lectert elvezetem hozzájuk.

-Így volt?

-Nem. – Lecter arca volt előtte. – Miután erre rájöttek, nem sokkal utána abbahagyták. De nem azért, mert tudták, Én senkihez nem vezetem őket. Azért álltak le, mert elkapták Lectert. Én csak egy remény voltam a Lecterhez vezető úton.

-Biztos ebben? – A barna szemei ástak Clarice szavaiban egyre mélyebbre, de nem érték el a hazugságokat.

-Igen, uram.

-Viszont ez után véletlenül ott termett egy vélhető emberrablás közepén, és azt állítja, Lecter volt a kocsiban.

\- Aznap már nem követtek.

\- Akkor hogy látta, hogy elkapják Lectert?

-Én követtem őket. Addig minden reggel utánam jöttek, de akkor hajnalban nem. Gyanút fogtam, és Verger házához indultam, amikor félúton jöttek velem szemben a furgonnal. Ez után már könnyű volt, egészen addig, amíg a kocsi elviharzott, majdnem engem is magával vitt.

\- Erre nem számított, ráadásul felfüggesztve volt, az istenért és pisztollyal hadonászott! – Kyle rácsapott egyet az asztalra, hurkás ujjai bele is remegtek. – Még az nem érthető, hogy került ide Lecter. Tudja rá a választ, Starling? – Még az előző asztalra csapás hatása alatt volt. – Én sejtem miért jött ide, egyenesen Firenzéből! Maga miatt!

-Mégis miből gondolja? – Nyugodtan fordult a képviselőhöz. Nyelvével megsimogatta fogait, hogy oldja a levegőben levő feszültséget.

-Pazzi telefonján való csevegésükből, Starling. Abból.

-Várjon, mit akar ezzel? – Állt föl Swittham, széttárt karokkal. – Ne gyanúsítgasson egy tanút!

\- Nézze, nem tudom, Doktor Lecter miért jött ide. De a végén egy házban kötöttem ki vele, szóval, ha bűnrészes lennék, Mr. Kyle, akkor Paul már nem élne, mert Én is ettem volna az agyából pár falatot! Feszült meg Starling hangja, majd hátradőlt a székében. Végül is nem hazudik semmiben, a végkimenetel mindig egyezik a valódiéval. Mr. Kyle arca elsápadt és rájött, milyen – a saját agya szüleményéből eredő – értelmetlenséget állított Clariceről. Továbblépett.

-Kapott egy hívást a felettesétől, de nem válaszolt rá. Gondolom, mert már úton volt. Ezután fogta magát, minden jelzés nélkül, felfüggesztett állapotban, és megtalálta Lectert, Mason egyik istállójában.

-Igen, így volt.

-Majd itt kapott egy lövést.

-A bal vállam fölé.

Tudta, ezután az a kérdés következik.

-Mi történt ezután Önnel, és mi Lecterrel?

A szavak jöttek az agyából, és nem kellett gondolkodnia.

-Nem emlékszem. Amikor feleszméltem, hívtam a rendőrséget és Paul már… - Előidézte az arcát. –

Aztán Lecter elmenekült.

-Ezt mi is így gondoltuk Starling. De volt tíz percük. – Elővett egy papírt, amin fel voltak sorolva azok, amiket felolvasott. – Az egyik díszen az Ön ujjlenyomatai voltak, az egyik késen Öné és Lecteré egyaránt. Egy gyertyatartón szintén mindkettő ujjlenyomat. A hűtőn és környékén az Ön hajszálait találtuk, a hűtő melletti asztalon pedig valószínűsíthető, hogy Lecter vérét. Mi a fene történt abban a szobában?

El tudja úgy mondani, hogy jól jöjjön ki belőle. Muszáj lesz.

-Miután megláttam Pault, nekiestem Lecternek a dísszel, majd a késsel és a gyertyatatóval is próbálkoztam, egymás után. Nem tudok pontosítani, mivel erős hallucinogéneket juttatott a szervezetembe, a mozgásom is instabil volt, az emlékezetem még inkább. Aztán a következőkben már a hajamat becsukta a hűtőbe. – Hirtelen gondolkodott.

Ha most elmondja, hogy levágta az ujját, mert megbilincselte… azzal befolyásolja Lecter jövőjét. Mit tegyen? És még a kinézetére is rá fognak térni. De ezen szerencsére gondolkodott idejövet.

-Miért volt vér az asztalon, Clarice?

-Lecter vére. – Kyle baj jóslóan nézte. – Megsebesítettem, mivel a kezeim szabadok voltak, miközben a hajamat a hűtőajtóval becsukta.

-Mivel? Nem találtuk más tárgyon az ujjlenyomatát.

-Azt hiszem késsel, amit Doktor Lecter biztosan elvitt.

-Azt hiszi?! Miért vitte volna el, Starling?

-Talán hogy ne jöjjenek rá, hogyan sebesült meg, mert a fegyver sokat segít ebben, Mr. Kyle.

Ez meredek kijelentés, de valójában igazat mondott.

-És milyen kés volt, amivel megsebesítette? Emlékszik arra, milyen sebet ejtett egyáltalán?

-Nem tudom, Mr. Kyle. Ha tudnám, már elmondtam volna az előző előtti kérdése után.

Látszott a harag a férfi arcán, Clarice pedig boldog volt, hogy ilyen balkezűnek tartotta Őt a férfi.

-Köszönöm a válaszokat. – Kételkedett. Furfangos megérzéseiről híres volt hasonló ügyekben. - Uraim, Én ezért voltam itt, ha megbocsátanak, most távozom. A másolatot még ma megkapják. Köszönöm az együttműködést. Starling. – Bólintott egyet, majd kilépett az ajtón.

-Köszönöm Clarice a konszolidált hozzáállását ilyen kényelmetlen körülmények között, ilyen kényes ügyben. – Foglalta el Kyle helyét Swittham. – Most pedig adjon egy alapos személyleírást Adam Nornak.

Adam kezében ceruza volt, és kész volt rajzolni. Aztán egy nyomtatott oldalon volt a többi kérdés a külsejével kapcsolatban.

-Tehát Starling, kezdje a fej alakjával, és befele haladjunk.

-Rendben.

Clarice lelkében teljes káosz volt. De a káosz igazságos, így tudta, mit kell mondania. És nem azért, mert Lecter nem az Ő kezét vágta le sajátja helyett. Hanem mert kapott egy második esélyt arra, hogy átgondolja, mi ér többet, a falon bekereteztetett oklevél, vagy a tükörben, akit lát? A választ már a hűtőnél tudta. Ennek ellenére apját látta maga előtt, szemében az igazságszolgáltatás rikító fényével. De tudta, hogy Lecter tevékenysége ugyanaz, mint az, hogy Ő az FBI-nak szentelte az életét. Minden relatív.

Elmesélte Lecter arcának kinézetét. Mindent ugyanúgy mondott, mint a régi fényképen látni, amellyel körözik, csak az öregedést kiemelte a leírásban, valamint azt, hogy részleges tudatbirtoklása volt. Ezzel sem hazudott. A végeredmény ugyanaz a kép lett, pár ránccal. De ismét jött az igazság-vizsgáló műszer gondolata.

\- Nagyszerű, köszönöm Clarice. Végülis az eredmény nem lett sokkal hasznosabb, csak megöregedett.

\- Igen, valóban. Most pedig ezeket töltsd ki Starling.

\- Rendben. – Vette át a papírost Switthamtől.

A papíron súlyt, magasságot, szemszínt és hasonló tulajdonságokat kérdeztek. Mint egy egyszerű matematika dolgozat. Ezzel gyorsan végzett a maga módján.

-Most pedig csak Én maradok itt.

A quanticoi osztályvezető kiment a teremből – nem mintha eddig sok dolga lett volna bent.

-A rajzot bescanneljük és ez kerül az adatbázisba. Köszönöm. – Adam Nor felállt és kiment, de az ajtót nyitva hagyta.

A Nap intenzíven sütött, nem volt párás az ablak. Jack Crawford lépett be az ajtón. Megöregedett az évek során, teljesen elhagyta magát külsőleg, de Claricenek még mindig a megmentője volt.

\- Üdv, Clarice.

\- Mr. Crawford! – Ugrott oda örömteli szemekkel, fájós vállal kezet rázni.

\- Azt hiszem, mesélnie kell.

\- Tudom.

\- Hannibal Lecterről. Segíts nekünk, Clarice. Érted, mire akarok kilyukadni.

\- Igen, Mr. Crawford.

Jack nem tudott semmit kettőjükről azon kívül, hogy beszélgettek. De erre alapozott.

\- Hoztam teát, és harapnivalót. Kényelmesen helyezkedj el, és essünk neki.

Claricenek jól esett enni, és inni. Mintha aludt volna pár órát.

\- Rendben van. – Ült le Swittham a sarokban levő székre. – Jack képviseli a helyi FBI-t. Tehát, kezdjünk bele. Meséljen Lecter természetéről, milyen volt, illetve milyennek látta.

-Önző volt és akaratos. Doktor Lecter csakis a saját megérzéseire hagyatkozott, nem volt szüksége soha segítségre… mindig a cél hajtotta… - Clarice látta saját magát, ahogy e sorokat mondja, Crawfordék pedig lesik minden szemrebbenését. Ezekben az emberekben még bízott, akik hallgatták.– De hozzám mindig illedelmesen viszonyult. Aki hasonlóan bánt vele, nem érte csalódás.

-Miért nem bántott Clarice? Mit gondolsz, talán a lelkiismerete megszólalt?

\- Nem tudom uram. Bánthatott volna, akár milyen értelemben, de nem tette. Kivéve persze a gúnyolódását.

-Úgy gondolod, tisztelt és ennek tükrében tartotta a biztos távolságot?

-Sosem beszéltünk ilyenekről, semmit nem mondott az érzéseiről, vagy csak szimplán az érzésekhez való hozzáállásáról.

-Most hova menekülhetett? Van valami sejtésed?

-Nincsen.

-Nem kell városra gondolni, elég egy típus, vagy egy hangulatvilág, amin tovább tudunk menni.

-Szerette Firenzét, a rajzokon is láttam, de oda nem megy vissza.

-Milyen rajzait láttad még?

-Csak Firenzét, még Buffalo Bill idejéből.

-Fontos, hogy elinduljunk valamin, mert…

Ezek után Starling nyomozó agya más vizeken evezett, nem hallotta Swittham mondandóját, csak a száját, mely folyamatosan mozog, mint valami halfajta. Saját elveibe ütközött az elmúlt órákban és ezeket akarta feldolgozni, persze tudta ennek nincs itt az ideje, viszont ha nem érti meg magát, össze vissza fog beszélni. Eddig nem így tette, de ha összezavarodik menetközben, akkor teljes csődöt mondhat.

-Azt akarom ezzel mondani, hogy irtó fontos lenne…

\- Nem tudom hova mehetett, Swittham, de az az érzésem, hogy nem fog ölni többet.

-Mondott valamit, mielőtt elszökött?

-Nem, de ahogy megismertem, mint intelligens embert, aki erkölcsös, igaz ez ironikusan hangzik, de ebből gondolom, hogy nem lesz oka rá.

-A kurátor nem egy ok volt?

-De igen, igaza van. Viszont most megváltozott. – A gyógyszerek elnyomták tisztánlátását és kezdett kábult állapotba kerülni.

-Miért gondolja így?

-Maguk is tudják, hogy nem öl össze vissza, indítékból teszi és nem szórakozásból. Persze volt ez alól kivétel, még „aktív" állapotában, mielőtt Will elkapta. Annyira intelligens, hogy akárhol el fog mélyedni a tömegben. Tudja, hogyan kell passzív életet élnie, és hogy ne legyen feltűnő. Ő… okos és nem fogják megtalálni, mert ismeri a módszereinket, egy lépéssel előttünk van…

Egy reptér várótermében, a hatalmas üvegfalakon, kétdimenziósan fürödtek a fénynyalábok, az akkor érkező repülőgép forró rotorjai láthatatlan füstöt öklendeztek szét az érkező tömegek felé.

Üdvözöljük Londonban! A Japánból való átszállásos utazás végállomásán! Kérjük, jegyeiket őrizzék meg az utas váróig!

Kivételesen kellemes idő volt, a gépről leszálló emberek napszemüveget viseltek. Egy kéz éppen a korlátot fogta, miközben lefele haladt a hídon, ami a monstrumról vezetett a szilárd talajra.

-Ugyanazt a hibát nem fogja elkövetni, mint Willnél. Sokkal elővigyázatosabb lesz és csak akkor fog durva eszközökhöz folyamodni, ha sarokba szorítják, mint a rókát. Nem elmebeteg, mindig eszénél volt eddig is, az önuralomról meg azt hiszem, nem kell beszélnem, évekig kibírta a börtönt, ez a tudat pedig buzdítani fogja arra a gondolatra, hogy nem volt elég óvatos.

A váróteremig pár percbe telt eljutni, nagy volt a zsúfolódás, de a hely megoszlatta a tömeget. Egy nagyobb méretű válltáska ritmusosan mozgott a felszínhez képest. A benne lévő súly a személy vállát nyomhatta, aki cipelte. A jegyet egy jobb kéz felmutatta, majd kidobta a legközelebbi kukába. A várótermen túl végtelen sok taxi állt. Az egyik rendszámának számait összeadva páros szám jött ki, azt állította meg a válltáskás alak.

-A városi kórházba legyen szíves. – A hang fáradt volt és rekedt, a test annál inkább.

-Azonnal, Uram! - A sofőr kezével leütötte a számlálót.

-Nem lesz több lehetőségünk elkapni, soha többé. Ő nem fog újabb alkalmat teremteni erre… a börtönön kívül fog, békében meghalni. Meg fog öregedni, minden nap mások egyszerű életét fogja követni… Azt hiszem, többet nem kell mondanom, Mr. Swittham…

A taxi suhant London utcáin, sok kereszteződést hagyott el, mire megállt a hatalmas épület előtt.

-Köszönöm a jattot! – Szólt ki a sofőr és kigurult az útra.

A baseball sapka kellően álcázta az izzadságot, amely végigcsurgott az arcán. A főbejáratnál szabadon ki-be lehetett közlekedni, a portán pedig eligazították az embert, ha kellett. Most nem volt rá szükség. Az alagsorba érve, a liftből kiszállva hosszú folyosón hevertek végig a hordágyak. Több szoba nyitva volt, nem volt mozgás. Az utolsó előttibe befordulva egy raktárszerűségnek tűnt a terem.

-Csak steril tű kell, olló és elbomló cérna… csak tű kell, olló és cérna… csak… - Hajtogatta magában, miközben hallotta, hogy valaki arra tart. Gondnok lehetett, vagy ápoló. Más nem nagyon jár a kórház e részén. Tudta. Egy köpenyt vett fel. Ezzel beleolvadt a környezetbe.

-Elnézést, Ön mit keres itt? – Nyitott be egy hosszú, barna hajú, széles csípőjű fiatal hölgy. Valószínűleg gyakornokápoló lehetett.

-Jó napot. – Mosolygott Hannibal, miközben kezdett elmúlni az érzéstelenítő hatása. – Doktor Carter vagyok, a reumatológiáról és sóoldatot keresek. A portán azt mondták, itt találom a legújabbakat.

-Értem. Azt hiszem, a hátsó polcban vannak. – Mosolygott a naív lány, majd tovább ment a folyosón.

Doktor Lecter már-már szédült, de volt már ennél rosszabb helyzetben is. Persze akkor nem hiányzott egy végtagja sem. Megkereste a tűket, cérnákat, ollót, és sóoldatot is talált. Összpontosított a szédülésre, majd próbálta elfojtani. Ezek után az ajtó mögé rejtett táskájába bepakolta a kellékeket, még egy-két eszközt is hozzárakott, majd levette a köpenyt, visszaakasztotta a helyére, és egyszerűen kisétált a kórházból. Ez a kórházban való feltöltése a készleteknek terv mindig bejött neki. Már a repülőgépen foglalt egy hotel szobát a belvárosban.

Clarice nagyokat sóhajtozva, kivánszorgott a teremből. A meghiúsult terv bűzös égetését érezte bal vállán és az elveibe ütközés nyomását a fejében. Csak haza akart menni. A mosógépe mellé. Addig nem akart gondolkodni, se látni, se hallani. Feltűnés nélkül, kiballagott az FBI részlegéből, majd az épületből. Nem köszönt el még Jack Crawfordtól sem. A pokrócot ledobta a konténerek mellé, miközben az autójára összpontosított.

-Apa!

-Szia Clarice! – Ölelést érzett.

-Apa, kaptál el ma bűnözőt?

-Nem kicsim, ma egyet sem. – Otthoni levegő, és léptek hangja.

Hideg szellő karmolta végig a testét, mivel még abban a ruhában volt, amit Lecter adott rá. Arra sem emlékszik, hogyan tette mindezt. Szemei beesettek voltak és folytak a könnyei. Az autó porosan hajtott el az FBI építményétől, miközben Clarice saját viselkedésén gondolkodott, elveinek megtorlásán és Hannibal iránt érzett aggódásán. A könnyek áradata nem szűnt meg.

Goldberg variációk dallama csúszott, mászott a tölgy padlózaton, végig a nappalin, kikerülve a citromfa vázáját, hurkot öltve az asztal lábánál, majd gyengén kinyitotta a fürdőszoba ajtaját.

Vér csepegett a kádba, nehéz, sűrű vércseppek. A fém illata terjengett, és Doktor Lecter a jégkockák közül emelte ki kézfejét, és hiányzó hüvelykujját, amit most – gyógyszerektől észnél tartva – műtött vissza saját kezéhez. Nem érzett fájdalmat, csak a csipesz érintését az izmokon, és nyomás hatását az idegeken. A csontját kopogtatta és vizsgálta meg kezén, majd a körülötte húzódó inakat, amik kissé aggasztóan néztek ki számára. A neheze már megvolt. Amíg a vér volt legnagyobb gondja, összpontosítani próbált az inakra. Az izmai épségben voltak, leszámítva azt, hogy ketté voltak hasítva. A vörös lé megállás nélkül folyt, így kénytelen volt a kádat teleönteni jégkockákkal, majd a tetején végezni a műtétet, ami igen különös helyzetbe keverte. A második keze a csipeszek eszköztára volt, amivel lefogta, elcsípte vagy épp összetartotta az ereket, ín részeket. Ugyanezzel a kitűnő jobb kezével pedig könnyedén összevarrta azokat. A nehéz feladat az elméleten alapuló gyakorlat véghezvitele volt. Az élettelen, hozzá nem tartozó húscafatok látványa elgondolkodtató lett volna minden ember számára. Nem mozgott, nem tudta mozgatni, pedig az övé volt. Eközben folyamatosan hallucinált. Misháról, amint éppen kivezetik azok a büdös, mocskos, éhező katonák a hóba…

A csontja rikított a bordó szín kavalkádban, a porcok lehasítottak voltak, mint egy letört gally. Az izmok tapadtak a húshoz, akár a pókháló, és olyan nyers szagot árasztottak, amit csak orvosok tudnak elviselni.

A vörös rostoknak sok idő kell majd az összeforráshoz. Legjobb tudása szerint úgy vélte, mindent megtett, hogy az ingerek átkelhessenek a vágáson, egészen a kézfejéig. Több órán át próbálta minél biztosabban végezni a feladatot. Túlzottan fárasztó volt, gyógyszerekkel és adrenalin növelőkkel pedig kész időutazásnak látszott és a hallucinogén világ sokszor veszélyes tud lenni. A nehéz út a végéhez ért. A csontnak össze kell forrni, az izmoknak regenerálódni kell. Ehhez pedig időre van szüksége, amit ebben a kis hotelben, nyugodtan eltölthet. A fehér kötszert rátekerte a kezére, puhán és könnyedén, nehogy túl szoros legyen. Majd úgy kötötte testéhez, hogy helyesen forrjanak össze a csontok, amikor annak eljön az ideje.

A mosógép éppen centrifugázott, mikor Clarice Starling levette a tetejéről a whiskeys poharat. Zokogott, nem értette meg saját tudatát. Nem ismert magára. Már a negyedik pohárral kezében támaszkodott a robotnak. Gyötörték az emlékek, nem bírta kiverni a fejéből a cellában töltött beszélgetéseket, a telefonhívást, a levelet, legfőképp a segítséget. Azon elmélkedett, vajon ki is az igazán bűnös, rossz ember? Az, akiben segítőkészség lakozik és felnyitja az ember szemét, vagy az, aki kétszínűségben él, csalva és hazudva színleli magát sikeres és igaz embernek? Az, aki embert öl vagy az, aki meghazudtolja Istent is? Aki embert öl, vajon miért teszi? - Kortyolt egyet a pohárból. –

Az miatt, amiért a hazug ember otthon tetteti a becsületes családapát? Azért, amint a világban működő nagy emberek kezükben tartják a tudást, amit nem osztanak meg a pénz és hatalom miatt az ugyanolyan jogokkal bíró több millió emberrel szemben? Az a miértje, mint a természetet nem becsülendőknek, akik nem hiszik, hogy az ember nem játszhat Istent? Talán csak egy rossz emlék miatt, ami mindannyiunkban lakozik, és máshogy tör felszínre? Ki hazudtolja meg Istent? Charles Darwin a Fajok eredetével, vagy az Egyház a tagadással? Aki kész tényeket sorakoztat fel és elfogadja azokat, vagy aki próbál egyszerűen, a Világ mélyebb, igaz dolgaival nem foglalkozva élni? Kinek egyszerűbb? Aki embert öl, vagy aki a saját hazugságában él? Ki bűnös, Hannibál a Kannibál, vagy Clarice Starling, aki elvesztette hitét az FBI-ban? …

Elfogyott az alkohol, immár a negyedik pohár, és nem jutott dűlőre. De tudta, a lelke vezette a döntések útján, és nem bánta meg, ahogyan döntött.

Miféle gondolatok.

Mondaná, hogy hagyja abba, ha szeret, hagyja abba?

Amikor e mondat Clarice Starlingba hasított, úgy érezte, minden összedől körülötte és csak zuhan, zuhan, mint egy rossz álomban. De hirtelen megszólalt, így földet ért.

-Mondanám e? Milyen kérdés ez? – Ezzel a lendülettel felállt a mosógép mellől és kiment az utcára, párszor nekiment az ebédlő asztalnak vagy épp az ajtófélfának.

– Milyen kérdés?! Milyen?!

Egyre hangosabban tette fel ezeket a szavakat, miközben hosszan, maga elé meredt. Az út közepén állt, nem jártak már kocsik, a közvilágítás hosszú haját simogatta.

-Milyen ironikus és illetlen kérdés ez?!

Felnézett az égre, de a hirtelen mozdulattal nyaki izmai megfájdultak. Hogy ne essen hátra, megtámaszkodott a combjain két kezével, előre dőlve. Erősen egyensúlyoznia kellett az alkohol ellen. Mély, szapora levegőket vett, a könnyei az utca aszfaltját csipkézték. A saját szörnye a legveszélyesebb, ami nem szabadult ki, így még jobban szenvednie kell miatta. Ha kibújna, nem szenvedne többet, de nem engedheti. Viszont nem engedte azt sem, hogy tudatosuljanak magában a madarak dallamai, amiket akkor hallott, mikor Doktor Lecter telefonon érdeklődött a bárányai iránt. Később Chiltont holtan találták egy hotelben, Brazíliában, ahol épp az a madár honos, mely jelzéseket adott neki akkor, de ő nem arra összpontosított. Elvakították a gondolatai.

Elvégre megértette Doctor Lectert? Igen. – Mindent tudott róla, minden szaván látta az igazság pajzsát. – Látta benne az emberi lényt? Igen. – Ennél a válasznál már saját magában sem tudott eligazodni. – De szerette őt?

Ez volt az utolsó kérdés kint a meleg felszínű út kövén. Ez volt a legutolsó kérdés is egyben, amit magához vágott, de választ nem kapott. A hetedik pohárnál már megszűnt gondolkodni. A nappaliban, a földön feküdt, és elnyomta az álom.

Vannak kisbukók és mélybukók. Két mélybukót nem szabad pároztatni, mert az ivadék túl mélyre bukik, és a földnek csapódik. Starling ügynök mélybukó, Barney. Reméljük, nem volt mindkét szülője az…


End file.
